Los Li y yo
by omega-osiris
Summary: Los Li, una familia adinerada pero no todos son lo que deberían, pero ¿Sakura llegará a empeorar o mejorar las cosas? S&S entren y lean porfa es mi 1 fic :
1. Chapter 1

Está historia la basé en Floricienta aunque vaya a cambiar las cosas quiero que sepan que de ahí saque la idea

Capítulo 1: Nuestra vida I

Sakura es una chava que tiene 20 años, es delgada pero no bulímica, mide como 1.60 y tantos, ojos grandes y expresivos como dos esmeraldas, cabello hasta debajo de los hombros cortado en capas de color castaño oscuro con rayos casi dorados, ella vive desde los 10 años con su madrina Nadeishko y su hijo Touya, Touya y Sakura crecieron juntos así que son como hermanos y se quieren como tal.

Nadeishko es un poco gordita, mide casi lo mismo que Sakura, tiene los ojos café oscuro, el cabello quebrado y negro, tiene una tienda de ropa y le va bien, por otro lado Touya es delgado, mucho más alto que Sakura mide 1.73, es musculoso, así pero si se te ocurre voltear a ver a su hermana de forma que a él no le parezca no vives para contarlo.

Él es más grande que Sakura por 2 años y desde que ella tenía como 15 años él le comentó que no podía tener novio hasta los 18 que porque si no iba a haber problemas y para su desgracia como iban en la misma escuela Touya nada más veía chico rondándole y se los ahuyentaba, así que todos los chavos de la escuela sabían que Sakura "era prohibida" según su hermano ya que como tenía cara de matón ya se imaginarán.

Bueno llegó el día en que Sakura tuvo 18 años, la peor pesadilla de Touya ya que ella ya podía tener novio y pues si los tuvo, pero a parte de eso ellos tienen un pequeño "secreto" (ay por favor todos saben), tienen una banda que organizaron con sus amigos Chiharu, Rika y Yukito. Chiharu es una chava medio antipática pero muy bonita tiene el cabello castaño claro, delgada, de tez blanca. Rika es un poco gordita de cabello negro mide al igual que Chiharu 1.60 de tez apiñonada, por otro lado Yukito es muy lindo tiene los ojos color miel, el cabello gris, musculoso, todos tienen 20 años al igual que Sakura, excepto Touya que tiene 22.

Formaron su banda cuando Sakura tenía 17 años a escondidas de Nadeishko pero ella no tardó en descubrirlo pero lo aceptó... y bueno Sakura vivía con Nadeishko ya que su mamá murió de cáncer y Nadeishko le prometió a Hana la madre de Sakura que la iba a cuidar, y así su papá pues nunca lo conoció así que está es la historia de Sakura Kinomoto una chava que desgraciadamente o afortunadamente creía en las personas y en los cuentos de hadas y lo que espera es un príncipe y serán felices para siempre, su vida era tranquila hasta conocer a los Li.

Continuará...

No va a haber dialógos hasta el tercer capítulo, dejen reviews, es mi primer fic


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Nuestra vida II

La familia Li es una familia mitad alemana y mitad japonesa, bueno ellos son una familia popis osea bien bien, más bien eso es lo que trata de aparentar Shaoran el hermano mayor, tiene 25 años mide 1.70 y tantos es musculoso, tiene el cabello café oscuro, con ojos chocolate en pocas palabras es muy guapo ¿su defecto? Su humor, sufre de ataques cardiacos y estreñimiento por culpa de sus hermanos ya que hacen cada locura... que si Eriol a sus 19 años se va a sus torneos de tenis (pero como es super mujeriego, pero muy guapo mala combinación) que tal si dejaba algún Li regado por el mundo y que diría la sociedad? La verdad a Eriol no le importaba mucho la opinión de Shaoran, la que si le importaba es la de su gemelo Yamasaki aunque la verdad de gemelos no tienen nada ya que Eriol es alto, musculoso pero no exagerado, sus ojos son azules con cabello negro con destellos azules y según Yamasaki talentoso y suertudo con las chicas, y pues Yamasaki es como decirlo... Eriol en versión fea osea sin gracia pero muy lindo e inteligente, y siempre está confabulado con Tomoyo para hacerle pasar unos ratos inolvidables a Shaoran.

Luego sigue la que más mandaba a Shaoran al hospital que ya de tantas veces que se aparece por las instalaciones le tienen su habitación reservada. Ella era una chava rebelde que al igual que Eriol no seguía las reglas, ella es Tomoyo tiene 18 años, ella es delgada, blanca como la nieve, de cabellos oscuro, ojos amatistas, en pocas palabras muy bonita y hacia que muchos chavos se fijaran en ella, hacía lo que quería, cuando quería y como quería, una vez déjenme contarles hace dos meses llevó a su novio Ryoma a su casa, y entonces ella estaba medio apasionada, pero Shaoran la descubrió casi en pleno acto y entonces Shaoran se puso rojo del coraje casi se nos desmaya pero casi aniquila a Ryoma si no hubiera sido por Eriol que extrañamente estaba en su casa, estaría en la cárcel y en su expediente diría "asesinato al hombre que casi se aprovechó de su hermana (y ella tan sacrificada)", pero lo bueno es que no pasó nada.

Sho es el que le sigue a Tomoyo tiene 15 años, es parecido a Shaoran, tiene el cabello café oscuro, con ojos oscuros usa lentes, es del tipo nerd y no tiene muchos amigos, es bajito, delgado y es el que no causa problemas y el que quiere seguir los pasos de Shaoran.

Kero es el más pequeño, tiene 13 años, es muy travieso, tiene el cabello café oscuro con ojos amatistas, pero que al contrario de Sho es alegre y amigable y su máximo es ser como Eriol.

¿Qué porque viven con Shaoran? Bueno ellos viven con él porque sus padres murieron en un viaje de negocios que hacían a Alemania y al regresar su avión se estrelló y Shaoran se tuvo que hacer cargo de ellos desde hace ya 5 años.

Como Shaoran no puede con ellos solo tiene a Kaho una institutriz que trabaja con ellos desde que Shaoran tenía 5 años, por lo cual al morir sus padres siguió trabajando a lado de la familia Li, toda la familia quiere a Kaho pero no por eso dejan de hacer lo que ellos quieren, aunque a veces la respetan más que al mismo Shaoran.

También está su chef Chomei el cual está con ellos desde que Shaoran se empezó a hacer cargo de sus hermanos, todos lo quieren mucho y aunque a veces tenga roces con Kaho todo transcurre en una tranquilidad aparente, ya que las únicas veces que los hermanos se comportan es cuando va alguna persona de negocios, ya que si no Shaoran se pone de un humor de perros durante semanas y nadie está dispuesto a soportarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Así empezó

Era una mañana cualquiera en la mansión Li hasta que...

Riiiing!!!!! Riiiiing!!!!

Shaoran: Si? Quien es?

Yue: Como ya no me reconoces, soy Yue como has estado?

Shaoran: Bien, (Yue es el mejor amigo de Shaoran, se conocen desde que tenían 15 años, el es alto, bastante guapo, musculoso, tiene los ojos azules, y el cabello casi plateado) bueno ya sabes tratando de que mis hermanos no hagan una de las suyas

Yue: Ay si como lo que hizo Tomoyo hace 2 meses, ya sabes lo de Ryoma, que por cierto si mal no recuerdo por esa vez casi vas a la cárcel

Shaoran: si llamaste para burlarte de mi entonces adiós

Yue: no, no me cuelgues, te llame para que te vengas rápido a China

Shaoran: Para que?

Yue: es que necesitas venir en persona para cerrar el negocio con la empresa que esta aquí (la empresa de la familia Li es muy importante en japón ya que es de exportaciones de maquinaria y se llama Tsubasa corporation)

Shaoran¿cuándo?

Yue: el fin de semana

Shaoran¡¿qué¿estas loco?

Yue: Por que?

Shaoran: por que esos días no van a esta ni Kaho, ni Chomei y que tal si Tomoyo trae alguno de sus amiguitos y ya sabes... no,no que tal si...

Interrumpido por Yue

Yue: hay un nuevo integrante en la familia Li? jajaja

Shaoran: ay que simpático, NO

Yue: por que no van a estar ni Kaho ni Chomei?

Shaoran: por que Kaho se va a ir a visitar a su familia y vuelve el lunes y Chomei no sé pero ya me habían avisado

Yue: déjalos solos que va a pasar por un fin de semana que los dejes

Shaoran: es que no sabes como se las gastan

Yue usa su extraño poder de convencimiento sobre Shaoran y el termina aceptando

--------------------

Shaoran: Yamasaki, Tomoyo VENGAN

Yamasaki¿qué pasa?

Shaoran: miren me voy un fin de semana para cerrar un trato en China

Tomoyo: Que bien!!! Ups...

Shaoran: ya dejen sus tonterías, quiero que cuiden a sus hermanos

Yamasaki: ay claro

Shaoran: le advierto nada de fiestas, no amiguitos -viendo a Tomoyo

Tomoyo: si lo dices por mi, ni te preocupes de todas formas pronto no serás tío

Yamasaki se rió ante el comentario de su hermana

----------------

Pasada la semana, era viernes por la noche y se fue en su jet privado (ya saben no?)

---------------

Mansión Li: sábado por la mañana

Yamasaki: Si! Vamos a hacer una fiesta, ya que estamos solos y Shaoran nos dejó dinero para una "emergencia" ( una fiesta es una emergencia no?) y no regresa hasta mañana en la tarde

Tomoyo: una emergencia de DIVERSIÓN Y LIBERTAD

Yamasaki: ay tu más? No es posible, pero ya hablando en serio tú consigue la bebida e invita a los de la universidad

Tomoyo: OK y tu que vas a hacer?

Yamasaki: yo voy a encargarme del entretenimiento

Tomoyo: de que hablas?

Yamasaki: de una banda que voy a traer y toca por la colonia

Más tarde

Nadeishko: Sakura ya levántate Touya ya se fue a ensayar

Sakura: ahí lo siento ya voy

Así que rápidamente se vistió con unos jeans, una camiseta rosa y se fue al galpón que es el lugar donde ensaya la banda

Touya: hasta que te apareces

Sakura: lo siento

Touya: si pareces un monstruo siempre durmiendo

Sakura cállate Touya

Yukito: ya, ya no peleen mejor vamos a ensayar

Chiharu: ahí yo ya me voy, primero tenemos que esperar a Sakura una eternidad y luego escuchar sus discusiones con Touya, eso ya es el colmo

Rika: Chiharu no seas mamona ya vamos a ensayar

Pero se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Yamasaki

Yamasaki: hola soy Yamasaki Li

Yukito: yo soy Yukito, ellos son:Touya, Sakura, Chiharu (a la cual se le quedó viendo pues le pareció muy bonita) y Rika- señalando a cada uno de los mencionados y ellos respondiendo con un movimiento de cabeza

Chiharu: si que quieres (hay que amargada), rápido el punto

Yukito: tranquila Chiharu bájale a tu agresividad, discúlpala es que hoy no se tomo sus pastillas

Ante este comentario todos se rieron

Yamasaki: no te preocupes, pero quería ver si hoy en la noche pueden tocar en mi casa? Se que apenas les aviso pero...

Touya: si pero nos tienes que pagar la mitad antes de tocar y la otra mitad al irnos

Yamasaki: OK en la noche se los pagaré

Touya: está bien

Yamasaki: está es mi dirección

Sakura: si al rato nos vemos bye

Y Yamasaki se fue

Sakura: espero que nos pagué, ya ven lo que nos pasó la última vez ( y de cuando acá tan desconfiada vdd?)

Rika: no creo tiene la pinta de un niño rico

Yukito: tienes razón

Touya: bueno ya veremos al rato

-------

En la noche en la mansión Li

Tomoyo: si conseguiste la banda?

Yamasaki: claro con quien crees que hablas?, pero necesitó que me des el dinero que te sobró

Tomoyo: es que... me lo gasté todo

Yamasaki: QUE?! Eres una despilfarradora

Tomoyo: y ahora que vamos a hacer?

Yamasaki: ya veremos

Yamasaki y Tomoyo se cambiaron de ropa y arreglaron todo para la fiesta, claro con complicidad de Kero porque Sho se negaba a ayudar, pero a fin de cuentas iba a estar en la fiesta. Empezaron a llegar los amigos de Tomoyo y Yamasaki que eran como 100 ( q poquitos) y luego llegó la banda, los cuales fueron recibidos muy bien porque todos eran muy guapos chavas y chavos

Yamasaki: que bueno que llegaron

Tomoyo: ellos son los de la banda?

Yamasaki. si mira ellos son- pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Touya lo interrumpió

Touya: yo soy Touya y ellos son Sakura, Yukito, Rika y Chiharu

Tomoyo: ay hola yo soy Tomoyo Li. Y se le quedó viendo a Touya ya que le pareció que era muy guapo y él a ella ya que tuvieron el mismo pensamiento

Bajaron los instrumentos de la camioneta de Yukito, y empezó la fiesta, en la cual todos estaban muy felices, pero algunos de más ya que había tequila para agarrar valor y todos se la estaban pasando de pelos ya que la banda tocaba increíble y Sakura estaba cantando su canción preferida Catch you, catch me (ya saben la del anime), pero en ese momento Yamasaki se dio cuenta que una camioneta se acercaba peligrosamente

Yamasaki: Oh Dios!!!- todo pálido y entró en pánico gritando- No puede ser!!! Tienes que estar bromeando

Tomoyo: que te pasa pareces loco, ya te llevó al manicomio o más al rato para que la gente no se de cuenta?

Yamasaki: no seas tonta- y con un hilo de voz dijó- Shaoran- y le señaló la ventana

Y fue con los de la banda para que dejaran de tocar y les pidió que se fueran y que luego les pagaban

Touya: cómo? Estás loco paganos ahorita niño

Chiharu: claro si no es de a gratis

Rika: no nos vamos a ir hasta que nos paguen

Tomoyo casi suplicando- porfavor es que mi hermano llegó y si los encuentra aquí primero nos mata y luego a ustedes

Sakura: está bien mañana van al galpón y ahí nos pagan

Yamasaki y Tomoyo empezaron a sacar a todos sus amigos y los últimos en irse fueron los de la banda y todos se fueron gracias a que tomoyo se puso loca y casi a todos los sacó a patadas de su casa, pero Sakura fue la última en salir y se topó con Shaoran y los 2 cayeron al suelo, ella rápidamente se paró, se disculpó y se fue, Shaoran no la vió bien por lo oscuro y porque estaba echo una furia porque obviamente se dio cuenta de la fiestecita de sus hermanitos

----

Shaoran pensaba en aquella chica que estaba en su casa ya hacía una semana, sus queridos hermanos le habían mentido acerca de la fiesta y para que no se enojara le dijeron que nada mas era una reunioncita pequeña porque ya iban a empezar el colegio (si como no),

FLASHBACK

Tomoyo: por fa no nos castigues, es que de verdad no es para que te pongas así

Shaoran: así como?

Tomoyo: es que casi te nos desmayas de la impresión

Yamasaki: si no inventes pensé que íbamos a tener que llamar a una ambulancia otra vez

Shaoran: ya váyanse si no me voy a enojar mas!!!! (Él estaba súper enojado casi le da cólera al pobre)

Tomoyo: ay ya haber que castigo nos vas a poner ahora

Shaoran: (ya todo loco) luego les digo, y por cierto llamó Eriol y me dijo que viene en 2 semanas porque ya termino su torneo, pero les aviso que como Kaho no puede con ustedes ella sola voy a tener que contratar a alguien mas para que le ayude y ya váyanse

Yamasaki susurrándole a Tomoyo "ay mas tiranía"

Tomoyo rió

Shaoran: que no entienden que ya se vayan

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Mientras tanto Sakura seguía pensando en el que pensaba que definitivamente iba a ser el amor de su vida aquél hombre que no tenía idea de quien era, solo presentía que lo volvería a ver...

Nadeishko: Sakura! Sakura! Te estoy hablando

Sakura: lo siento que me querías decir

Nadeishko: que Touya y los demás te esperan para ensayar, apúrate!

Sakura: ok

Mas tarde...

Yukito: ay sakura porque te tardaste tanto

Sakura: ay ya no se enojen que paso?

Chiharu: que no nos pagan eso pasa

Sakura: eh?????

Rika: la tocada de hace una semana en casa de los riquillos esos

Touya: ay ya despierta no? sal de tu nube

Sakura: lo siento y que piensan hacer?

Touya: mas bien que pensamos hacer? Aun no lo se pero tenemos que cobrarles de alguna forma no?

Yukito: pues si

-------

Al día siguiente Chiharu, Touya y Sakura fueron a ver a los susodichos, pero ellos les echaron un cuentote del porque no podían pagarles, pero como estaban esclavizados ante Shaoran y no podían asomar la cabeza a la calle (apenas y podían respirar) y como ya se habían tardado mucho afuera según Shaoran para sólo ver quien era, entonces Shaoran salió y Tomoyo y Yamasaki quedaron perplejos ya que sabían que los de la banda le podían cobrar a Shaoran, así que...

Shaoran: que pasa?

Touya: mire lo que pasa es...

Tomoyo interrumpiendo a Touya le dijo que Sakura había ido por el empleo de niñera

Sakura: eh??

Tomoyo: verdad?

Sakura: ah si claro (la verdad era que ella nada mas estaba babeando por el ya que según ella Shaoran era irresistible)

Shaoran: esta bien cual es su nombre?

Sakura: Sakura Kinomoto

Shaoran: no nos hemos visto antes?

Yamasaki: ay no de donde? Estas mal ella solo vino por el empleo (la verdad es que Shaoran no se dio cuenta pero ellos ya sabían que Shaoran ya la había visto, cuando todos los de la fiesta habían salido corriendo y Kero les había dicho que había visto a Sakura y Shaoran chocar )

Así que Shaoran se llevo a Sakura par hacerle una entrevista y ver si era competente para ese trabajo (claro pero a su modo y casi, casi solo hacia una pregunta ¿eres estricta¡¿no?! bueno adiós)

Shaoran: mi nombre es Shaoran Li

Shaoran: tienes alguna experiencia?

Sakura: (y para su suerte si tenia ¿lo pueden creer?) es que hacia algunos años cuando tenia mas o menos 17 antes de formar la banda necesitaba dinero así que empezó a trabajar de niñera y 2 años después como ya estaba bien económicamente dejo de trabajar- un poco nerviosa le dijo que si

Shaoran: ok ¿tiene alguna referencia?

Sakura: si, bueno lo que pasa es que... ya le empezó a contar su historia por supuesto omitiendo lo de la banda

Shaoran: pero una pregunta podrá con 5 hermanos? Bueno con 4? Porque uno esta en un torneo de tenis (la verdad no sabia porque le daba tantas explicaciones)

Sakura: ay si, si soy muy estricta (la verdad es que los niños que cuidaba antes eran súper traviesos y se había metido en mucho problemas por eso con los papas de los pequeños, ya que ella era del tipo solapadora, mas bien con los pequeños monstruos como les decia Touya ya que una vez le había ayudado a cuidarlos y con eso dijo y reafirmo "nunca tendre hijos")

Shaoran: ah muy bien

Entones con la palabras mágicas que había pronunciado Sakura **soy muy estricta **ya con esto a Shaoran no le quedaba ninguna duda de que la contrataría y así lo hizo pero lo que no sabia es que esta "niñera" le cambiaria el mundo para siempre


End file.
